


{no title}

by joeyramonehasruinedmylife



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Ramones
Genre: Blow Job, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyramonehasruinedmylife/pseuds/joeyramonehasruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You read the tags - You've been warned!</p>
    </blockquote>





	{no title}

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags - You've been warned!

“I’m bored,” I sigh, laying my head against Joey’s shoulder.

I was no longer amused with the concert after-party.

Just a lot of drinking and bullshitting among band members and friends.

“Well, what do you want to do?” He asks, intertwining his fingers with mine.

“Follow me,” I say.

“Where are we going?” Joey asks.

“Just c’mon,” I urge, taking his hand and leading him through the room to a more secluded place. The walls and couches were doused in a deep red. It was definitely seductive. “Sit down,” I command.

Joey follows orders and I lean down toward him. Our faces get closer and closer to each other, with the muffled sounds of music in the distance. Our lips meet and an explosion of passion erupts from us. I grip Joey’s head and his hands travel along my waist before he pulls me down onto his lap.

I grind myself into his crotch, kissing his neck and behind his ear—his sweet spot. He moans as I remove his jacket and unbutton his shirt. I kiss his chest, leaving lipstick streaks all over him. I continue to kiss Joey, our tongues gliding past one another in an erotic dance.

I finally sink to my knees. I roll the palm of my hand over Joey’s crotch, feeling his hardness. I lick and nip as his pants, driving him crazy. I unbutton his pants and pull out his member.

I chuckle to myself and open my mouth, gripping his shaft with my hand. I slide my head back and forth, slow at first and then faster and faster, along with my hand. With my mouth and hand in synchronicity, I stroke him at such a rate that it would make any porn star jealous.  
Speaking of porn stars, I gather my knowledge from the adult films I have seen and add to the experience. I lick all over Joey’s member. I begin to moan to get him going even more.

“Oh, God,” Joey coughs out as he digs his fingernails into the couch with his eyes squeezed shut.

Continuing to bob my head up and down and raise and lower my fist, I slide my mouth off. I cup his balls with my hand and place my tongue at the base of his shaft. Slowly, I run my tongue up his hard member and then I kiss his tip. I put it back in my mouth and continue to suck him off.

Joey throws his head back as he reaches his climax. I then notice that his face and chest were all sweaty.

“How did you get so good at that,” Joey asks out of breath.

“Practice makes perfect.” I smile at him seductively.

Joey zipped his pants back up and I crouch down on his lap once more. I kiss him deeply—as deep and as passionate as I can make it. I break the kiss, inhaling Joey’s taste, sensing the sweat and the smell of sex in the air.

"What do you say we go home and finish what we started?"


End file.
